In The Eyes of Me
by Jennavette
Summary: The group through the eyes of a secondary character. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: This is really annoying, I keep trying to think of a new way to write a disclaimer, but everything I can think of, has already been used by me or someone else. Even simply stating that I don't own Hey Arnold (which I don't) isn't original anymore. Hmmmmmmm………

TWO HOURS LATER………

Man, there are too many fics out there. I could have this fic done already if it weren't for this stupid Disclaimer. Ok, I give up; I guess I'll have to be unoriginal. Rats! I don't own Hey Arnold. Are all you stupid lawyers happy now?

A/N: This is only my second Hey Arnold fic, I will be working on Truth or Dare, and I hope you like this. 

**In The Eyes Of Me**

            As I sat on the ground, I picked up my broken glasses. Helga had just punched me in the face…again. I'm sure Helga always wonders why I'm always following her. It's not that I'm intentionally stalking her; it's just that I've always been seen as part of the crowd. As part of the scenery.  I never get any attention. But for one brief moment, I'm noticed. Of course broken glasses and a bloody nose always follow that, but still someone noticed me. 

            It always seemed kind of ironic that it would be Helga to be the one and only person who would notice me, as an actual person instead of just part of the scenery, like a tree or the dirt. Though, now that I think about it, the way she notices me isn't probably a good thing. She thinks of me as a nuisance. Just some annoying stalker who probably knows more then he should. 

            That's one thing I'm good at. Finding out things that I shouldn't know. Because of the fact that nobody notices me, I can wander around eavesdropping on other people's conversations, or in Helga's case, listening to their conversations with themselves.  

Not that everyone's conversations are interesting. Helga's are probably the most. The way she's always talking about Arnold. One wouldn't think that she loved Arnold on first glance; actually one would believe that she hated him. Well actually most people do, except for Phoebe…which, I believe is the only one, other then me, who knows her secret.

Even though I know less about Phoebe then I do Helga, I do know that Phoebe really values Helga's friendship. Most people wonder why she puts up with Helga's constant put-downs. But honestly Helga isn't actually that mean to Phoebe. They both like each other. They truly are best friends.

Of course there's Arnold. He's one that I've been paying more attention to as of late. I want to figure out why Helga's so obsessed.  He's the one who's kind to everyone. Mr. Good For All. He's, of course, interested in Lila, and not Helga, though if he even stopped to look at the signs, he should realize the Helga like likes him. He's oblivious to the fact that she loves him. One would think that it would be Arnold that would be the one and only to notice me, but it's not. He hardly ever talks to me. Heck, Helga's talked to me more then Arnold has. 

Then there's Lila. Helga's nemesis. The one that Arnold only has eyes for. She's very sweet I'll give you that. She seems to notice everyone and has never said anything ill tempered about anyone. Wait. Did I say that see notices everyone? Well not everyone. She's never even talked to me…ever. 

Now Gerald is one that everyone easily notices. With that big tall hair, who can honestly miss him? Him and Helga don't get along…it's very obvious. But anyone can tell that him and Phoebe like like each other so sooner or later Helga and him are going to have to find a way to get along…for Phoebe's sake.

Some of the least interesting conversations that I've heard belong to Rhonda and Nadine. Rhonda's quite superficial and Nadine's obsessed with bugs. Not exactly a great combination at times, however, it's kind of funny hearing them argue about which is more important; bugs or cloths.

Stinky, Sid, and Harold. They aren't anything alike, and yet they seem to band together. Stinky's the country folk, with a complete southern drawl. Harold's the food obsessed person and Sid, well, he's basically a drama queen, err, well, drama king. I was, more or less, included in that group early on, until I officially dropped into the scenery. 

Now Curly, there's a character. He's very insane. Always wanting to free the animals from the zoo, and wanting to paint himself with stripes. And you can't forget the incident where he locked himself in Principal Wartz's office and threw kick balls at everyone; just because he wanted to be ball monitor. To do something like that takes guts, either that or a very insane mind. I think the latter describes Curly the best.

That's everyone. These are the people in my class. I'm hesitant to say this but in a weird way they're my friends. Or well, they may not be my friends, but I want them to be. And I guess the first step is to rise above my scenery status and talk to them.

I stood up and squinted at my broken glasses in my hand. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the tape. Taping my glasses was a regular thing, but today I made sure I did it extra carefully. For today I am going to talk to my, hopefully, new friends.

I walked to Gerald's field where everyone was just hanging around, not playing a baseball game like usual. I took a deep breath, walked right up to Arnold, and extended my hand.

"Hello, my name is Brainy. It's a pleasure to finally talk to you."

~Finish~

A/N: Hey people, what do you think? I hope it was ok, I tried not to be too OOC but then again I don't really see how you can be very OOC with the character. I'm considering doing something kinda like this for some other characters that are ignored and not that many people pay attention to. Tell me what you think about that idea. Please review; constructive criticism is welcome. Flames, however, will be dealt with accordingly. 


End file.
